The Assassin and the Warrior
by karaku-chan
Summary: M to be safe. I can't write summaries, but please give this story a shot. And please keep reminding me to update. Ezio/DesmondXOC
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my newest story that HOPEFULLY i will be able to finish. umm, if you would, please read the bottom AN. it's right under the dotted line.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINS CREED! that is all.

Emily was siiting on the picnic table, waiting for her Aunt, Tammie, and Uncle, Pud, to get out of class. it was a nice day, so she didn't mind much, but it was still boring. She had forgotten her book that morning, so she was listening to music and people watching. She had been there for about an hour and was begining to doze off, when she heard a noise right next to her. It sounded like heavy cloth rubbing against concrete.

She sat still a little longer to see if the person would move so she could see them. When it became apparent they weren't, she sat up straight and looked around only to find that no one was there. 'That's weird,' she thought,'I could have sworn I heard someone.' She looked down at her MP3 and saw that it was still on, but there was no sound. She shrugged and put her head down on the table and started to fall asleep again.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the nearest classrooms, a young man crouched, hiding from Emily's view. He looked to be about 22-23, and had a scar that run from his nose to his chin on the right side of his scar ran right over his lips, making it difficult at times to blend in. His name was Desmond.

He slowly stood up, making sure to stay bent over enough to not be seen, and quickly ran to the other side of the roof and jumped down. He wouldn't be able to get her yet, as there were to many people there. He managed to get to the trees, where he hid so that he could wait and ponder over the mystery of this girl. Most people couldnt hear him until he already had his blade through their heart, yet this girl had heard him three feet away. 'I will have to watch her. She may be a good addition to the team'. Little did he know, that's exactly what she was dreaming about.

_She was running, trying to get away from people in what appeared to be old gaurds armor. She couldnt figure out why they were after her, but they had already managed to land a few hits on her. She could hear her friends talking to her in her ear, but that couldnt be as she had no earphone in. _

_ Suddenly she heard a yell in front of her, and saw a man in white hanging off a ladder holding his hand out to her. She glanced back, then put on a burst of speed. She jumped and grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her up out of reach of the gaurds. She tried to catch her breath, but gave that up when she saw that the gaurds were climbing up after them. Suddenly the guy grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his back, then started climbing the ladder as fast as he could._

_ She held on, glad that she was skinny at that moment. Then she looked down at herself, and saw that she appeared to be her former self, Elizabeth knew then that it must be a memory, so allowed herself to relax a little. Afterall, it had already happened. She clung to the man, careful not to strangle him._

_ They finally got to the top of the ladder but he didn't stop. He dashed up the side of the nearest building and started jumping from roof to continued like that to the other side of town, where they finally got rid of the gaurds. She slid off his back gratefully, happy to be back on solid ground. She sat down for a moment then looked up at him. He looked to be about five and half feet tall, with dark skin and hair. He also had a scar across his lips. _

_ She started to ask who he was, but he held a finger to his lips. "We're not supposed to be here, this is the prison, but I couldn't get to any other place without the gaurds noticing us." She looked at him carefully, and nodded."Now, follow me and we'll get out of here." He stood from where he had been crouched, and walked over to the side of the building. She walked over to stand next to him and looked down. All she could see was a pile of hay, but he looked as if he was about to jump. She grabbed his arm to stop him. "What are you doing?! You'll die from a fall like that!" she whispered harshly. He merely grinned and said "trust me," before he grabbed her arms with his free hand and jumped over the edge. She closed her eyes as she felt his arms close around her and tried to slow their descent with her energy. She then felt a soft thud and opened her eyes. All she could see was hay. She looked down at him then blushed when she saw the position they were in. She quickly rolled off him, and looked out of the hay through a small hole she made. "There's no one around, it should be safe." So saying, she stood up and walked out of the hay. _

_ She turned around to thank him, and saw the edge of his cloak whip out of site around a corner. She ran to the edge of the building, but all she saw was a note laying on the ground. 'Stay safe, mi belle' was all that was written in a quick scratchy scrawl. She looked around, hoping to see him, but knew it was no good so she decided to head home._

Fin. Well, how was it? halfway decent? I'm sorry i havent updated in so long, but i've been busy with highschool graduation, caring for family, and now college, but we have a week long break and the holidays are coming up so hopefully i will have time to at least write the next chapter to this. This will be an Ezio/Desmond X OC pairing. I am in desperate need for a beta, so if anyone would like to be my beta, i would be EXTREMELY and i will try to add some Italian in, and if someone sees something wrong, please let me know. It might be a while before i can fix it, but I will try. I **think** mi belle means my beauty in italian but i'm not sure. Also, I have another story that won't leave my brain called the demon 10. the best way i can describe it is...hmm... well theres a girl, who appears to be a demon but isnt, and she knows all the jinchuuriki. overrated, i know, but there is more. unfortunately, my plot bunny stopped hopping there. If you have any good ideas from there, please let me know. anyways, Read and Review please! I'll try to respond when i can.


	2. The Invitation and a Puppy

AN: Well, I'm back already. As a warning, this chapter sucks but is necessary for plot development. Sorry. Oh, my inspiration for this is actually a list of random songs. I've got Hero, Monster, and Lucy by Skillet, Fallen Angels, Sweet Blasphemy and Rebel Yell by Black Veil Brides(BVB), Warrior by Disturbed, Gorgeous Nightmare by Escape the Fate, Remember Everything by Five Finger Death Punch, and To The Sky by Owl City. So yeah, really random. Please R&R!

Emily suddenly jerked awake to see her aunt and uncle walking towards her. She turned off her mp3 the stood up and stretched before gathering up her stuff. By the time she had it all gathered her aunt and uncle had got to where she was sitting. "Are you ready?" her aunt asked. She nodded and they started walking to the car.

Desmond sighed when he saw her get in the car, knowing he would not be able to get her. He turned and started running to the other side of campus, before jumping into a van. Once he slid the door shut, he pulled down his hood and looked at the driver. "I don't think this is going to work, Lucy. She somehow noticed me before I could even get close to her!" Lucy looked back at him and grinned before saying, "Well, I didn't think it would work, it was more of a test for her. Abstergo had their eyes on her before we left, and we've been watching her ever since." Desmond gaped at her before closing his mouth with a quiet 'clack'. "So, you mean to tell me I wasn't supposed kill her?" he asked in disbelief.

Suddenly a little puppy with gray-blue eyes and off white fur jumped from the front seat and started licking Desmond's face. "Ah! Get off!" He said, trying to push the puppy off of him. "This is Emiliya," Lucy said. "I found her earlier while I was waiting for you. She was just walking around in the woods over there. I couldn't leave her." Desmond smiled, "Well, I guess we could do with a dog around the base. Just so long as she doesn't try to chew on the Animus." With that, they fell into silence and continued back to base.

In the meantime, Emily had finally made it home. She sighed loudly as she dropped her bag on the floor and went to her room to change. She opend the door and walked over to her desk, taking off her neclace as she went. She put down the necklace and was about to turn away when she noticed a note laying on her desk. She picked it up and turned it over, just to make sure, before flipping it back over and starting to read. 'Emily, we have watched you and believe you would be good for our team. Someone will be by in a week to speak with you.' It was signed with an oddly shaped A. She shrugged and sit it back down before going to ask her mom who had been in her room. "I don't know," she said. "Why?" Emily looked at her mom before telling her about the note. When she was finished, her mom looked scared. "But who could have gotten in here? I've been awake all day." Emily looked at her in confusion,"So nobody came in? That is weird. I guess we'll find out in a week." With that, Emily went back to her room to try and figure out who had left the note.

-1 Week Later-

Emily was sitting at her desk, writing a paper for her English class, when her mom opened her door. "Emily, there's someone here to see you." For some reason her mom looked really scared. "Alright," Emily said getting up from her desk. She had barely made it to the door when a girl walked in. She looked to be in her early twenties, had brown hair and eyes(1) and was wearing headphones around her neck. Emily smiled, she looked like a person she could get along with. "Hi, I'm Rebecca," the brunette said, smiling."I'm Emily."

Emily liked this girl. "Emily, I'm sure you got our note last week, right?" It was odd, but she seemed unsure. "Yes." "Well, we are a group that are dedicated to protect people and objects from some...untrustworthy people. We believe that you would make a good addition to our team. I'm here to tell you about us, as well as get your answer to this." Emily sighed. " I am unsure. Afterall, I have no idea what your team does, beyond protecting, nor do I have unlimited free time." Rebecca seemed to have anticipated this, as she stood up and walked over to a bag she had left just inside the door.

Emily narrowed her eyes slightly, watching the way she moved. It was almost cat-like, in that each step was precisely measured, with minimal energy exerted. When Rebecca returned, she had a letter in one hand, and a dagger in the other.

-1st Per P.O.V.-

My eyes widened when I saw the dagger. It was about the length of my forearm, the blade was carved like a rose in full bloom while the hilt looked like a rose stem. The blade was a black, clear stone like material, with red on the edges. The hilt was a silver looking material that seemed to glow with its own light. As I looked closer I noticed little symbols all over it. Rebecca seemed happy that I showed an interest in the dagger. I looked a little longer, before I saw a name engraved just below the hilt. _Elizabeth Edwards__. _

I narrowed my eyes before looking at her sharply, "Now, just WHY do you of all people have a dagger that belonged to Elizabeth." She seemed taken aback by the anger in my voice. "We found this at the base of one of our enemies." That made a little more sense. "Alright, so why do you people want me? After all, I'm not physically able to do much. I have no knowledge that can help you. So why?" In answer she handed me the letter she had been holding.

I glanced back up at her before opening the letter

_Dear Emily,_

_If you are reading this, know that you have been chosen to join us. We believe that you would be beneficial to our team. You would have a years worth of training before you begin, so don't worry about that. We also could cover your college, so you would be able to continue your education. Now you must decide. Will you join us? Touch either Yes or No._

I sighed. Looks like there was no way of getting around it. I would have to join to find out. I bit my lip then slowly lifted my finger to rest on YES. I gasped as I felt a sudden surge of energy rush through me. I looked up and noticed that Rebecca was looking at me with astonishment in her eyes. I grinned at the gaping fish look before turning my attention back to the paper in my hands as I felt it warm. I read the next lines that appeared.

Nothing is true

Everything is permitted

Welcome to the Brotherhood of Assassins.

After I read those words I felt faint. Assassins? Everything swayed ominously around me, then it all went dark.

Well, there's chapter two! Surprising, isn't it? This story shall be continued for the foreseeable future, so don't fret. Still looking for a beta. Now I'm writing this when I don't have internet, so if I get to connect and someone has sent me a pm, I will post it in the next chapter. Next chapter introduces Shaun, as well as Emily's first time in the Animus. Yes Emily is my first oc in this story, but there will be more. Who liked Emiliya the puppy? Cookies to those that can guess her role in this! See ya next time! –Karaku-chan

X: Thanks for letting me know. it's one of the words i often get wrong. Anyways thanks for reveiwing!


	3. Apology

I am sorry everyone. I know this is against fanfiction policy, but you all deserve to know that, for the time being, do not expect any story updates. My dog, which I considered as my own child, was hit by a car. She was hit so hard it completely snapped her neck and snapped her collar off of her. She was not in the road when she was hit. I AM sorry, but this has hurt me and completely shut me down. So, for now, this is goodbye. Maybe in a few months, when the hurt has died down, I will write more, but not now. I will most likely be reading and trying to bury the hurt...but that will be the most...To everyone waiting for updates, again I am sorry and forgive me for getting your hopes up with this. When I can write again, I will take this down. For now, goodbye , maybe I will return soon.

-X_Karaku-chan_


End file.
